


Night In Town

by musical_loser112



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: M/M, Violence, its just in the works, okay so i needed to write again, rape doesnt really happen but its mentioned, sorry if it sucks, theres no real relationship here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 11:31:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4562982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musical_loser112/pseuds/musical_loser112
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“you caught some guy trying to drug my drink at the bar so u punched him and now we’re at my place where i’m cleaning the blood off your face and endlessly thanking you” au</p><p>prompt from tumblr</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night In Town

**Author's Note:**

> i needed to write again so i found a prompt off tumblr and said why not. hope you enjoy. leave comments and kudos!

   Tyler Joseph never went into town. He was small and looked as innocent as a flower, with his lean body and skinny fingers and floral clothing. Everything about him was fragile and soft. The city wasn’t safe for him.

 

   But today was different. 

 

   He had spent three months locked up in his apartment, only going out whenever it was needed. He ignored every lecture from his mother about going out into the world and exploring what was around him. He was comfortable on his own in this small little space. He liked playing the piano to himself and writing his demons down on paper. 

 

   The thought of going outside almost scared him. Going outside means meeting new people. And meeting new people means letting in the possibility of bad feelings.

 

   However, he figured that if even his younger brother, Zack, was telling him to go out, then maybe he should. 

 

   As a result of this, he went to a bar on his own. Maybe not the best choice. But it was somewhere.

 

   He sat alone at a small table for two, sipping his drink with a slight grimace each time he put it to his lips. He was never fond of alcohol, but if he needed to go out more, then maybe he should adjust to it.  Ten minutes into being at the bar, another man sat across from him all the sudden, and Tyler smirked. This was going to be a hell of a night. “Can I help you?”

 

   “There were no more seats around, and you looked pretty lonely, so I thought I’d sit here. You don’t bite, do you?”

 

   Tyler laughed softly, shaking his head. “No, I don’t.” He looked around the room, biting his lip before giving the man a questioning look. “There are plenty of seats over by the corner.” 

 

   The stranger put his hands up in defeat, and Tyler grinned again. “Fine, you caught me. I just wanted to talk to the cute boy that was all alone.”

 

   Tyler looked at his feet, shifting them awkwardly onto the floor. 

 

   It was then that he heard a loud smack of skin-on-skin contact and a chair tipping over. 

 

   Head shooting up, Tyler watched as the man who had been flirting with him before got up from the floor and began furiously punching another young adult with dyed red hair, causing blood to appear. Pills were all over the table, and it was then that Tyler pieced together what had happened.

 

   Wasting no time, he picked up his drink and smashed his glass against his head. The man dropped to the floor, allowing the red head to get up and look at Tyler with wide eyes.

 

   “H- He...” Looking around, they leaned against the table, trying to recover enough to be able to explain what happened. 

 

   “I know. C’mon, let’s get out of here.” Tyler kindly placed a hand on the man’s shoulder before leading him outside the bar, the silence of the place almost deafening. “I’ll take you to my place so you can get cleaned up. He really had you for a second there.”

 

   The other man stood for a moment. “You don’t have to do that for me, I’ll be okay.” 

 

   “Look at you, you're bleeding. No, let me help you like you helped me.”

 

   Smirking softly, the kind stranger agreed and trusted Tyler’s words, getting into the car with him.

 

\--

 

   “Sit still.” Tyler’s voice was laced with playfulness as he moved closer to the other man, bringing a wet towel to the cut on his forehead. 

 

   The stranger winced slightly, biting his lip. “I’d like to see you try to sit still after being hit that bad.”

 

   Tyler rolled his eyes as he continued his work on the cut, dabbing lightly and making sure not to hurt the other more than he already was. “What’s your name?” he asked softly, still concentrating on what he was doing. 

 

   The red head smiled softly, though his nose crinkled a bit with the pain. “Josh.” he replied, voice strained. 

 

   Tyler pulled away, examining Josh’s face, putting a finger under his chin and lifting his head up to make sure he hadn’t missed anything. “Well, Josh,” He brought his hand back to his side and smiled, looking the other in the eyes. “Thank you. You don’t know how much that meant to me. I could’ve been in serious danger and you saved me from it.” 

 

   Josh smiled softly, looking at his lap and shaking his head lightly, hiding his blush. “I was just doing what was right. I can’t stand it when people are like that. You’re a human, not a toy.” His eyes returned to Tyler’s, smile fading. 

 

   Tyler leaned forward and hugged Josh close. Even though he had barely known him, he did it, wanting to show just how grateful he was. Tears brimmed his eyes and he hugged Josh tighter. “Thank you so much.”

 

   Josh hugged back without judgement, rubbing Tyler’s back soothingly, hearing the crack in his voice. “Hey, hey, you’re safe now.” he murmured, pulling back slowly. “If you really want me to, I can give you my number. If anything happens to you ever again, you just call me, and I’ll be there.”

 

   Tyler smiled at that, nodding softly. “That’s a great idea. Here.” Slowly taking out his phone, he gave it to Josh and let him put his number in while he did the same to Josh’s phone. After a minute, they switched devices and Josh stood up with a sigh. 

 

   “I guess I should go, it’s almost midnight. Maybe we can talk tomorrow.”

 

   Tyler stood up next to him and nodded, hugging him again before leading him to the door. “Yeah, I’ll let you know if I need anything.” 

 

   Josh nodded and was out the door a moment later. When he reached the lobby of the apartment complex, he felt his phone buzz. 

 

_ tyler: hey _

 

_ tyler: you know how i said i’d contact you if i needed anything? _

 

   Josh replied in a hurry, fingers tapping rapidly upon his phone screen.

 

_ josh: yeah? what do you need? _

 

**_    Buzz _ **

 

_ tyler: i want you back, i miss you already. _

 

   Josh immediately turned his heel, showing off the biggest smile.

 

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked it! leave comments or kudos. 
> 
> feel free to leave requests in my ask box on tumblr or reach me on twitter!
> 
> tumblr - twentyoneaddicts  
> twitter - twentyonelosers


End file.
